What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+3y = 4$ $-3x-4y = 5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+3y = 4$ $3y = 4x+4$ $y = \dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-4y = 5$ $-4y = 3x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{5}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.